Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of glass repair and restoration and more particularly to the art of restoring the surface of damaged glass and glass-like objects to their original condition by the use of vitreous substances.
Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been known to provide apparatuses to infuse vitreous substances in liquid, fluid form into cracks, scratches, chips, pits, holes, divots and like damage sustained by glass and glass-like surfaces, where the liquid substance after infusion is hardened or cured to substantially the same hardness as the glass being restored. Such damage is often sustained by automobile windshields when rocks and similar debris are thrown by wind or adjacent motor vehicles's tires. Typically, the restoring substance is inserted into the crack, scratch, chip, pit, hole, divot or the like, the surface is smoothed to coincide with the surface being restored, and the substance is allowed to set or to harden by curing. One such apparatus, and a method for using such an apparatus is shown, for an example, in Werner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520.
One of the problems experienced in restoring damaged glass is the presence of air bubbles and pockets finding their way into the vitreous substance before curing has completed. Apparatuses and methods for overcoming this problem have been shown which essentially provide a degree of vacuum over and within the crack, chip, scratch, hole, pit, divot or the like while inserting the substance in fluid form. See, for example, Boyle, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,203. Hereinafter in this specification, the term “crack” will be used to describe and include all like damage, such as, in addition to rough and smooth cracks, chips, scratches, pits, holes, divots, unintended indents and the like to the glass unless specifically stated otherwise. Similarly, the term “glass” will be used to refer to not only glass in its normal definition, but also to glass-like material, such as plastics and other vitreous material that are like glass in physical property or appearance.
The use of such apparatuses and methods requires the infusing of a fluid substance such as a resin or vitrescent through the apparatus and into the crack, where the substance cures or hardens into the desired location. After each such use, a new volume of the fresh liquid, fluid substance must be inserted or re-charged into the apparatus for the next use, and indeed again and again prior to each of all subsequent uses. Between each such use of the apparatus, the new volume of the fresh liquid substance, e.g. resin inserted or re-charged into the apparatus for its next use is exposed to air, and however slight, a curing inevitably begins. In those instances where a re-charge has been accomplished a length of time prior to actual use of the apparatus, the curing can be advanced. Premature curing can clog the apparatus, and can interfere with the application of the restoring substance. The resulting outcome of the restoring process can even be affected so that after finishing, the result will not be what is desired. If the effect is substantial, the ability to see clearly through the not-quite-so-restored glass may be detrimentally distorted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for restoring glass surfaces to an original, transparent condition by infusing or inserting a fluid restoring material into cracks from a reservoir that is not exposed to air or other curing environments until immediately before the fluid substance is inserted into the crack. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for receiving a restoring fluid substance for insertion into to cracks where the restoring substance is not exposed to air or other curing environments until the substance is injected into the cracks. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide hermetically sealed containers or cartridges containing the fluid restoring substance which are openable only immediately prior to insertion of the substance into the crack in the glass to be restored. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for inserting fluid restoring substance into cracks of glass to be restored in a straight line directly into the cracks and where the fluid restoring substance is hermetically sealed until the insertion is initially commenced.